lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TheGoldenSickle
--DarkLantern 16:03, February 5, 2011 (UTC) On your contribs Thank you for showing interest in this wiki, we need more regular contributors here. Some of the current policies are: *Please embolden the title of the article only once at the start of the article and always categorize anything new you create. *Number one Fandom, that is invented characters from Lotr discussion forums, war gaming sites, or characters created out of someone mind out of the blue, is not allowed here accept in one's Userspace (example: in yours) These suspect articles are usually to be found here. Other admins agree with me when I brought it up or complained about it see: http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:KingAragorn#Fandom & http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gamma_Metroid#The_Issue_of_Fandom *Legitimate video game characters, places and objects can be listed here but only in Category:Non-canonical topics. Fandom or fan fictions are forbidden in all mainstream sections except in personal namespaces or personal userspaces. * Please place all video game and movie things in the following categories: Category:Non-canonical characters or Category:Non-Canon Articles or Category:Non-Canonical weapons or Category:Non-canon Locations. :I have No problem with your articles but most belong in the Category:Non-Canon Articles section. I'm afraid I'll have to re-instate those categories you removed. The Lord of the Rings RPG Wiki This project is a new enterprise mostly edited by ThornclawBraveheart and myself. Could you help us with it? A problem is that we don't seem to have that many images to work with (well, none actually) and we would appreciate help in this area. We are also looking for new players and the game is quite easy to understand when you have read the website rules. After all, we still have a vacancy for someone willing to play as Saruman...--Wyvern Rex. 16:14, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Just enquiring about whether you saw my message.--Wyvern Rex. 14:20, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Where did you get this picture from? Cheers A pychopathic warlord([[User talk:Dog of War|''The edge of darkness...]]) 19:36, December 14, 2011 (UTC) I asked because I would like to use it, but I need to sorce the image. Wiki is not a valid source. Cheers ''Dog of War ''[[User talk:Dog of War|'AKA the God of Raw']] 17:55, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Bolingul I strongly advice you to Google "Bolingul" and see there are no hits on the name "Bolingul" (except on a roleplaying wiki which probably copied it from here) before criticizing me. Nor Wikipedia, nor Tolkien Gateway nor any other site mention Bolingul. Best regards, --Nognix 21:46, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :Mate, there is a difference between non-canon and non-existant. Even if he is a non-canonical orc, the Internet would have some reference to him, which it hasn't. Thus we can safely assume that he doesn't exist and that the page or got vandalized by someone or got renamed/edited by someone who thought he knew the correct name, which he didn't. I agree with you that Jed Brophy played an orc and that a reference on his page should be made. However, the orc Bolingul does not exist, Jed Brophy played an unnamed orc and therefore the page on Jed Brophy should not have a link to a page named Bolingul, since that is false information. The page should link to the page of the unnamed character, which in this case, is the list of unnamed characters. My priority was of removing the false information in the article, if we agree on the deletion of the Bolingul (in the articles for deletion topic) page then its contents will probably be moved to the list of the unnamed character and the article on Jed Brophy will have a link to that page.--Nognix 18:15, February 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Can you post a link to the Wikipedia article then? Searched for it but I can't find it. If it actually has a trustworthy wikipedia article, I guess the page can stay.--Nognix 19:46, February 2, 2012 (UTC) How do you get the lego set pics?Pull boys, pull!-Amesco 16:13, February 12, 2012 (UTC) RE:Nazgûl Yes, but many of them were replaced if higher quality pictures. And some did not go well if the information it was placed next to. For example, under the War of the Ring section there was a picture of the Nazgûl on horseback at the Ford. Completely pointless to have that picture placed under that section. The article looks better now and there are no longer any pointless pictures. [[User:Souromon|'Souromon']] You cannot hide. I see you! 14:18, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and when leaving a message on someone's talk page, always sign your posts. [[User:Souromon|'Souromon''']] You cannot hide. I see you! 14:19, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Ah- Here you are Might want to return to Wiki for Middle-Earth again. A ton has happened ever since you... ...last did something on it. I became a new Administrator there when the great Sclera1 left (and he seems to be inactive entirely this year), and I'm taking a small break. You're "more than welcome" to work on that area, as still it needs improvements. If you need a specific task (no pressure) just ask me there. No rush - I simply was reminded of your presence. O_O HiddenVale 00:15, October 14, 2012 (UTC) "Titles go with names" You may be right. But please be so good as to direct me precisely to the place where "the code" is (that you'd like me to learn) that specifies that actors must be supplied in a cast listing with their titles of nobility (but not other titles such as Mr., Ms., Dr., Prof., etc.) - Gradivus, 14:31, December 27, 2012 (UTC) I do believe, this common knowledge to most, that nobility titles always go before names. The other above mentioned titles, such as : Dr, Mr, Ms and so forth are not in this category, so to say. I do not feel the need for more explanations. Yet if you're not satisfied you can check every decent site on the net. Such as Wikipedia for example, though there are many more sites which include cast list's and so forth. Now good day.... TheGoldenSickle (talk) 16:23, December 27, 2012 (UTC) : No need to be so snarky; we try to keep things cordial here. So I gather your answer is that as far as you know there is no such rule on this site. I guess we'll have to have an Admin determination, so we don't end up with dueling edits. : Not at all. Tis the last time I edit that page. Let it be as the Beetles said. TheGoldenSickle (talk) 21:49, December 27, 2012 (UTC)